The Path of Life
by Fluid01
Summary: This is my OC joining the Power Pack of Marvel in a series of original stories! Will he survive the obstacles that they'll face? Will he be accepted as a member of the Pack? Rated T might become M much later on!


**Hello! This is Fluid01 here with my first story which centers on the Power Pack but with my own OC Fluid in it. Just a warning, Fluid will be an overpowered Gary-Stu who is a Hydrokinetic and he had his powers for a few years so he knows his way around them.**

**This story will show blood, violence, probable adult themes, drug use, cursing, gang wars, murder and occasional suicide.**

**If you don't like any of the above or the thought of an overpowered Gary-Stu, then stop reading immediately because this is my story and if there were no overpowered characters then the Hulk wouldn't even exist.**

**And I might put in the Marvel Civil War but that won't be for an extremely long time.**

**Without further ado here's my story!**

**Act One**

_**Chapter 01: The Invasion**_

'_This wasn't supposed to happen._' A blonde haired fifteen year old thought as he stood in front of two graves with three other kids. '_Mom… Dad… I'm sorry we kept being heroes a secret from you… I'm sorry that we got you killed._'

His name was Alexander 'Alex' Power and he was also Zero-G the leader of the Power Pack and with him were his siblings from left to right. Julie Power a red head thirteen year old girl, Jack Power a brunette ten year old boy, and Katherine 'Katie' Power a blond haired eight year old girl.

His siblings were known in that order as Lightspeed, Mass Master and Energizer.

They got their powers from a dying Alien named Aelfyre "Whitey" Whitemane, a member of the Kymellian race, who resembles humanoid horses. Whitey was their nickname for him.

Whitey died giving them their powers to prevent a piece of machinery that their Dad was building from destroying the planet while it was supposed to be giving energy.

They were successful despite the attack from the Snarks, a reptilian alien race with a grudge against Kymellian's and those who were gifted with their powers. Since then they were the Power Pack fighting any sort of crime from gang violence to the occasional super villains and had a number of team-ups with heroes like Spider-Man, Daredevil, the X-Men and at one time the Avengers.

But Carmody, their Dad's old boss, who hated them for destroying the machine, found out who they were and told a group of mutant haters called the Purifiers where they lived and their parents were killed by them.

Now they were in hiding and Alex knew that they couldn't stay in New York as he looked at his siblings.

"So, what now?" Jack asked as they eyed their parent's graves.

After a few seconds Alex sighed. "I don't know Jack." He confessed unhappily. "I just don't know anymore."

"We can't just stay here." Julie said looking at him. "Those Purifiers will keep coming and no one we know will be safe."

"I know." Alex snapped in anger. "You think I don't know this? I hate it that the Purifiers did this, I hate them."

Katie didn't say anything as she looked at the graves in sadness. "I want Mommy and Daddy." She said hugging Julie with tears streaming down her face.

Julie gave her little sister a hug. "I know Katie, we all do."

"I say we find these Purifiers and show them a piece of our minds." Jack said as he cracked his knuckles. "We can take them down Alex."

Alex wanted to agree with his little brother badly but he shook his head. "We can't, we promised Whitey not to abuse our powers." He said with his head down. "And our parents wouldn't want this."

Jack clenched his fist before slamming it into a tree using his mass powers to crack the bark. "I know… But still."

Alex looked up to see a Social Service car pulling up and he looked at his siblings. "We need to go now." He knew that if they let the Social Services take them in, there could be a chance that they could be separated.

Julie nodded in understanding as she grabbed Katie's hand and took off running with Alex following.

"Jack, make a smokescreen!" Alex ordered as Jack focused causing smoke to surround the area and as the Social Service Agent got there the Power Kids were gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Liberty City, a large city in the West Coast a black haired eleven year old boy wearing a blue wet suit and goggles smiled as he lay on a beach watching the sun. His name was a mystery even to himself when he woke up in a lake so he took the name Fluid to match his powers of water.

He was Seven when he woke up and he kept to himself not interfering with anything as he went through life enjoying himself.

There were times where he did interfere with things but he stuck to the shadows without anyone seeing him as long as there was a source of water nearby but he wanted to know who he was and how he got his powers.

Shaking his head Fluid decided to go into the water as he put his goggles on and dove in not needing to hold his breath as he swam through the dark, murky water, although to him it was as clear as day.

He took to Liberty City as his home because it was the only place he felt truly familiar with but he has yet to meet anyone who recognized him.

Eventually Fluid made it to an underwater cavern that he claimed as home where he always felt safe because as great as Liberty City was it was overrun by crime without a superhero or heroes to protect it like New York has.

Fluid never interfered because he always believed that he didn't have what it took to become a hero, which was why he only used his powers whenever it was necessary.

Lying on a mattress that he got in there Fluid easily fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Have you found them?" A raspy voice asked as a reptilian humanoid approached another reptile that was at a control center.

"Yes." The reptile answered in a voice just as raspy as he pointed to a map. "The Kymellian hatchlings are in this land."

"Perfect, send out the retrievers!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alex got off a bus in Liberty City with his siblings. They travelled for weeks to escape Social Services and made it to the other side of America.

"I think we can stop here." Alex said to his siblings. "For a few days to rest."

"You think we're far enough?" Julie asked as they started to walk.

Jack scoffed. "Far enough? Those Social Service people are like vultures, Julie. We'll never be far enough."

"Jack's right." Alex said. "That's why we're going to keep moving."

"Alex, why don't we call Friday?" Katie asked in confusion making Alex stop, as he mentally berated himself for not thinking about that because they've been walking on foot when they have a Spaceship with a smart AI in it that would come to their aid.

"Friday's in another solar system." Julie answered sadly. "He won't hear our call for a few days."

Alex was about to answer when he heard a noise so he turned around to see nothing but he knew he recognized that noise and he looked at his siblings to see that they recognized that noise as well.

"**MOVE!**" Alex shouted as an explosion went off nearly rendering them unconscious as they saw reptilian creatures holding blasters. "Snarks."

"Great, they just don't know when to give up." Jack muttered.

Katie glared. "I'll blast them."

Alex nodded before he said something he hasn't said in weeks. "Costume on guys!"

Halos surrounded them as their clothes were replaced by costumes made of unstable molecules. Alex wore a white and black costume while Julie wore a red and black, Jack had blue and black while Katie had yellow and black.

The new additions to their costumes were the masks that they wore as they got ready.

"Dispatch the hatchlings!" A big Snark ordered. "Kill anyone that gets in your way!"

There were screams as people ran from them while Zero-G gravitized a dumpster throwing it at a Snark knocking them back while Energizer focused blasting two of them away with a wave of energy.

"Lightspeed, behind you!" Mass Master called out as Lightspeed ducked a laser blast before Mass Master increased his mass allowing him to grow in size and swat some of the Snarks away.

"Thanks!" Lightspeed said as she focused and flew through a crowd knocking them back as she changed direction to dodge more gunfire. "Do we have a plan Gee?"

Zero-G nodded. "Hit them hard!"

Mass Master just looked at Energizer. "So the plan is that there's no plan at all?"

"I like the plan." Energizer said with a smirk as she focused causing another energy wave to sweep past the pack hitting the Snarks.

"Of course you would." Mass Master muttered but he had a smile before he kicked a Snark into the nearby bay.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fluid's eyes snapped open as he felt something hitting the water. He was so in tune with the water around Liberty City that he could feel something foreign in the water, so feeling curious he decided to investigate only to see a bipedal lizard snarling at something on the beach, so following the lizards gaze Fluid's eyes widen when he saw four humans fighting an army of lizards making his mouth fall open in awe.

'_Whoa._' Fluid thought as he saw the fight as the girl in red flew through more of the lizard army with a rainbow colored trail behind her, while the guy in white focused and sent a dozen of them flying through the air, then the girl in yellow was blasting more back, and the guy in blue was a giant backhanding them, but he saw one of the lizards about to get a lucky shot in on the giant, so he reacted without thinking as a whip of water slammed the lizard away catching the guy in white's attention as he saw Fluid who waved.

"Who's that?" Zero-G asked Lightspeed as Fluid went underwater.

"Don't know." Lightspeed admitted.

Deciding to have some fun, Fluid focused and a wave of water crashed into some more lizards and in a moment they were all down so the Power Pack were panting a bit before Zero-G looked out toward the water.

"Who are you?" He called out and after a few seconds he was about to walk away when Fluid's head popped up.

"Hi!" Fluid waved happily. "I'm Fluid!"

"Uh, hello?" Mass Master greeted with uncertainty.

"Why did you help us?" Zero-G asked curiously because he never heard of a hero called Fluid before.

"I don't know." Fluid shrugged as he got out of the water and they were shocked that he wasn't even wet. "I saw the giant guy there-." He pointed at Mass Master. "About to get ambushed by the Lizard People, so I just reacted without thinking."

"Well, thanks." Mass Master said rubbing the top of his head.

But then Fluid snapped his fingers. "Aren't you guys the Power Pack?" He asked making them a bit uncomfortable. "I thought you guys lived in New York!"

"We did." Energizer said with a nod

"So what brings some big time heroes here?"

"Big time heroes?" Lightspeed asked in confusion.

"Well, I think you're big time heroes." Fluid admitted with a laugh as he put his hands behind his head.

They were about to answer when a roar came up making them turn to see a Snark that was bigger than the others. "Kymellian Hatchling scum!" It roared in anger.

"It's Jakal!" Mass Master turned into a cloud.

"Jakal?" Fluid looked at Mass Master in confusion.

"A second in command of the Snarks." Lightspeed answered.

"Snarks?" Fluid looked at the knocked out lizards. "I suppose that name works."

Jakal threw a grenade nearly hitting the Pack as Zero-G blasted them back. "Stick together!" Zero-G ordered his siblings before looking at Fluid. "Get out of here!"

"What?" Fluid asked as he ducked a blaster shot. "But I can help!"

"This isn't your fight." Zero-G told him plainly as Lightspeed shot forward but Jakal easily clotheslined her before dodging one of Energizer's attacks. "We have enough to worry about protecting each other without having to worry about you!"

Okay, Fluid knew that he didn't mean that as an insult but it still stung before Fluid focused as the attacks were going off all around him.

"Mass Master, make a smokescreen!" Zero-G ordered. "Energizer, make sure that Lightspeed is okay-." He was cut off as a Fire Hydrant exploded causing water to gush out and surround a surprised Jakal before Fluid closed his hand as it turned into ice freezing the lizard.

"Whoa." Mass Master said in shock and he knew that Jakal wouldn't be able to break out of this due to the fact that he was cold blooded.

Fluid smiled but he was hiding how much energy that took out of him as he tried not to collapse. "I know that you didn't want any help, but I always wanted to try that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the spaceship many of the Snarks were in an uproar when they saw what happened to Jackal but they were interrupted when the doors opened to show a female Snark that was bigger than all of them causing them to drop to one knee in a bow.

"Jakal was defeated?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes, Queen Maraud." One of the Snarks answered with his head low.

The Queen roared in rage before looking at her remaining forces. "Those pathetic hatchlings have been a thorn in our species side for a long time, prepare to go down."

"Yes my Queen!" The Snark said as he got up. "I shall lead them-."

"Don't bother." Maraud snarled. "I shall lead them myself."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fluid yawned as he watched the Power Pack talking amongst themselves about this 'Snark' attack and he was wondering why Zero-G told him to stay there when a few minutes ago he told him to leave, but right now he was extremely bored.

Deciding to amuse himself he focused and caused a small orb of water that could fit into the palm of his hand and he played around with it causing it to fly around his hands not knowing that the Power Pack was watching him.

"This isn't the first time Jakal was frozen." Zero-G told them. "And now he'll have Fluid in his memory whenever he does get free, so what do we do?"

"Maybe we can get Fluid to let us stay at his place for a bit." Mass Master suggested with a smile. "After all he seems friendly enough."

While they were talking they looked back to see the kid amusing himself with a ball of water. "Just because he's 'friendly' doesn't mean we can trust him." Lightspeed said sternly.

"Lightspeed's right." Zero-G told them. "But we do need a place to stay."

"Why don't we just ask?" Energizer asked curiously.

"Are you guys done yet?" Fluid called out as the orb of water dropped. "I'm bored out of my mind here!"

"Who exactly are you?" Zero-G finally asked causing Fluid to get into a thinking position.

"Honestly? I don't know." Fluid answered with a shrug. "I just woke up four years ago in a lake not far from this city. I don't know who I am or where I came from."

"That has to stink." Energizer said thinking how it would feel to forget about their parents and that was something that she didn't want to go through.

"It does." Fluid said with a smile. "But I go through it feeling hopeful that I'll one day remember who I am."

"So, why Fluid?" Mass Master decided to ask.

"I was seven." Fluid answered before thinking. "At least I think I was seven, but it sounded cool at the time."

Then they stopped as a machine landed in front of them and a hologram of Maraud came into existence in front of them. "Kymellian Hatchlings." Maraud snarled. "Tonight will be the end of your pathetic lives, tonight I will take great pleasure in ripping your spines from your skin and I will destroy this pathetic world after I'm done with you."

As they heard that the Pack clenched their fists in anger before the hologram continued.

"If you wish to try a futile attempt to stop me then meet me in the middle of the city where we will finish this once and for all." The hologram was about to turn off before Maraud stopped. "And bring that hatchling who froze my son, I wish to rip his intestines from his puny body."

"… She has issues doesn't she?" Fluid asked as the hologram turned off.

"Come on." Zero-G floated up carrying Energizer. "I told you to stay out of this but since you didn't this is also your problem."

Mass Master smirked. "At least we can finish this fight." He said as he turned into a cloud and followed Zero-G. "I'm telling you, this Power Pack versus the Snarks grudge match is getting old."

"Uh, I can't fly like you guys!" Fluid called out before Lightspeed carried him by his armpits. "Thanks."

They came to see Maraud and her troops waiting patiently. "So you came." She said in her raspy voice.

"This ends now Queenie!" Energizer said as she glowed full of energy.

"Yesssss." Maraud hissed with a smirk. "It does."

With a roar the Snarks attacked the Power Pack who fought back with equal force while Fluid focused calling on Sewer Water to shoot out of the sewer grates knocking some Snarks back.

Mass Master shrunk down to dodge the claws of a Snark before increasing his Mass as he turned to normal size and punched with the density of Adamantium knocking the wind out of a Snark.

The Snarks thought that Energizer would be easy when surrounded but she smirked as she shot a beam of energy knocking them back. "Gee, heads up!" She called out as she blasted a beam towards Zero-G who focused gravity around it and had it shoot around hitting the Snarks surrounding him.

A Snark hissed as it went to claw Fluid, but Lightspeed shot in with a punch that was increased with her speed causing the Snark to be knocked out and she was actually manipulating the rainbow trail behind her to wrap around another Snark causing it to lose consciousness.

Fluid focused as a Snark ran at him and with his powers he could also manipulate any type of fluid, including blood, so he froze the blood to a temperature where lizards supposedly hibernate in, knocking it out before he turned to be backhanded by Maraud who snuck up on him.

"Ow." Fluid muttered as he got up only to be kicked back. "A little help here?!"

Zero-G focused sending an empty car flying at Maraud, but the Snark Queen jumped over it with her strong back legs, before landing next to Zero-G who had to duck a swipe, but he was knocked back by Marauds tail causing him to land in a nearby dumpster.

Maraud smirked before she saw a shadow over her, so she spun around right as Mass Master closed a fist around her. "Gotcha." He said before he screamed in pain as his hands opened up to show her sinking her claws into his hands, before jumping up knocking him back as he fell to the ground causing a tremor.

Maraud was about to finish Mass Master off when Energizer shot a power ball knocking her back. "Get away from him!" Energizer shouted as she focused more energy but Maraud dodged it by taking cover as the Power Pack caught their breath.

"You guys dealt with her before right?" Fluid asked in exhaustion. "How did you beat her?"

"Through pure luck." Zero-G answered making Fluid sigh in annoyance. "But she won't stop until either we're dead or she is… You think you can freeze her though?"

"I don't know." Fluid muttered as he kept his eyes open. "I used up a lot of energy already, I can try to freeze her blood and see if that works."

"Gee, should I draw her out?" Mass Master asked as he turned into a cloud again.

Zero-G was about to answer when they heard "No need." So spinning around they saw Maraud about to kill Energizer.

"**NO!**" Zero-G screamed as he focused causing gravity to slam Maraud into the ground away from Energizer but he used too much as they watched horrified as Maraud crumpled up like a soda can with blood shooting out of her eyes and mouth.

"Oh God." Lightspeed covered her mouth in horror.

That was when Zero-G realized what he did. "No, I-I didn't mean to do this." He muttered as he backed up. "I didn't mean to kill her."

"Calm down." Fluid told Zero-G with a hand on his shoulder. "Take deep breaths, it's never easy."

"Wha?" Mass Master stared at Fluid in shock. "You killed before?"

"When I was seven, I didn't know about my powers." Fluid answered with his eyes down in shame. "Someone tried to mug me and I ended up popping all of the blood vessels in his body. Since then I focused to gain control over my powers."

Energizer was quiet causing Zero-G to walk over to see her staring at Marauds body in horror. "I…" Zero-G swallowed an uncomfortable lump in his throat. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said sadly.

After a few seconds Energizer turned to Zero-G with some tears on her face. "A-Are we all capable of this?" She asked questioning the dangerous potential of their powers.

"Don't think about that." Lightspeed told her sister before they heard something landing behind them and they turned to see a jet with an A insignia on it.

"Oh boy." Mass Master said as the Avengers stepped out.

**To Be Continued…**

**So tell me what you think of this story and my OC. Please leave comments and review on what you think of my first story.**

**The next update might not be for a while since I plan to make long chapters and to only focus on this story as well as make original adventures for the Pack.**

**More on Fluid's origins will be revealed much later, it might be an Arc of its own but for now here's the basis of what he can do.**

**He can control any type of liquid including blood, water, and edible liquid. He can heat up or freeze said liquids, breathe underwater. Manipulate water into weapons or shields. He can also break his body into water and travel through pipes and streams.**

**For some reason only the wetsuit and goggles will break down with him, which will be explained in the origin arc.**

**I will try to do team ups with the various heroes of Marvel so please look forward to that and I will make up some enemies that will match Fluid in a fight.**

**All right I'm signing out so please tell me what you think and I'll get back to you.**


End file.
